A TimeTravel!
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Six years after the 4th Shinobi World War,one year after the 5th. Causes the Leaf Village to be in ruins, so Ino goes back in time to when she was in the Academy! Where she causes more confusion as she shows attraction to a young version of her Fiancée, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. A TimeTravel!

6 year's after the events of the 4th Shinobi War, and 1 after the 5th. Stood an much more mature Ino in her 20's. As she watched over the ruins of the Leaf Village, from a safe mountain distance, due to the havoc of the post-5thShinobi War. Konohagakure didn't see it coming, it happened so quick. That's why ever since 1 years ago, they had never been able to get back on their feet; no matter how much Naruto tried. Konohagakure was attacked by unknown forces, they couldn't be identified by their colors on the battlefield; they had nearly the same colors and ninja wear as the Shinobi of Konohagakure. This resulted in miscommunications, and high levels of friendly fire. The worst kind of defeat. Ino, Naruto, & Lee where the only survivors of their age group; they helped escort the civilians out of the city and just let the attackers do their work. They had no choice, since the Hokage Tsunade was assassinated only minutes before the attack.

Yamato died trying to save a older Sakura, but she was soon accidentally killed by an ninja of her own village. Life wasn't easy afterwards, the remaining villagers either promised wealth once they left to go to another village, but they never came back. Now everyone thinks their under some curse that kills everyone who leaves the camp. But their isn't food to go around for everyone, and there are thoughts of some kind of rebelling with the villagers.

Lee was not the same knucklehead he was years before, he was forced to quit fighting early during the 4th Shinobi War and placed in a wheelchair; so he picked up on science; he's became quite found of it and became the Village's top inventor. His smarts were the only thing that can save them for their crisis.

Naruto was a knucklehead still, but in a cute way. It was only fitting since Ino and Naruto are engaged, they are well-known around the village as lovers. They became engage only months ago, and started dating last year. But next year he was suppose to be granted the Hokage robes since the 4th was retiring to him.

"Ino, Naruto. I need you two to see something." Lee called out to Ino was admiring her lost home as well as Naruto.

They walked into Lee's work place, and laid their pair of diamond blue eyes on another one of Rock Lee's inventions. The first since the attack, it was a black mini room that looks like you step in and sit down.

"Looks like a porta potty..." Naruto gave his thoughts which were certainly in wanted by Lee.

Lee sighed, "But it's NOT a porta potty Naruto, maybe... I might had used a porta potty as a design inspiration or something... But it certainly IS NOT a porta potty."

Naruto could only nod, as Ino giggled at their entertaining conversations.

"But what it is, is. Is a time traveling machine!" Lee said rolling around in his wheelchair with excitement.

"A time traveling machine?..." Naruto said who could believe it, but since he had encountered with tail beast, his dead parents, eye stealing ninjas, and a guy with more then 5 eyes; anything is possible.

"So then, how does it work?" Ino asked.

Lee in his scientist lab jacket, fixed his glasses and responded, "All you must do is step inside, I sit where your going, but I can't send you to certain locations since it's only the 1st of it's product. It'll work since I tested it out a few times, but once someone is sent the changes over the time shall happen over a day; while it'll be happening over years over there. You'll be going back in to time to the academy, not the beginning but around the middle. With the skills you already have, they will be kept in the time travel. You will also be young and replace your current self over there. You your self will always be over there, but another one of you will come after all of the changes are finish." Lee explained suggesting the idea of saving their lost home.

"We can also find out who destroyed the Leaf Village, now that we know the time line, we can even save the people who where killed ahead of time to help us with the battle like The 3rd Hokage, Haku, Kakashi, and Garaa." Naruto referenced his sand village friend due to an savage death he's received after the 4th war and before the 5th.

"Indeed, indeed, all suggestions are very youthful." Lee said.

"Yep, it seems we've been given a second chance, but I'm sure two people can't go, so will?" Ino asked.

"I'll go." Naruto volunteered with his signature goofy smile. Which made Ino blush every time she sees it.

"No, you can't. The machine... It only works with females and objects." Lee said.

Ino nodded, "Then I guess that will be me."

Ino stepped forward but Naruto grabbed her shoulder, "Please be ok..." Naruto sighed.

Ino smiled at her husband's concern, she could only answer with one last kiss. Ino pressed your golden like lips upon Naruto's and it stayed like that for awhile. But then she turned around and entered the machine.

Lee closed the door and rolled to his computer (Something else he invented while the Leaf Village was still in one piece) as he typed in a bunch of stuff.

Naruto looked as the time machine hummed like an engined, the pumped leading to it looked like chakra pumping into the machine. Naruto turned his head around the area but couldn't find any source of it. Lee rolled up next to Naruto as he watched his newest invent The machine was now rocking back and fort,

Naruto was about to interfere because of the shady scene but Lee grabbed his shoulder.

"Do not worry Naruto, this machine well not damage your future wife. The machine is... Quite youthful." Lee said with a wide grin at his invention.

"Ok Dr. Lee, I'll trust you." Said Naruto.

The machine then just puffed, and disappeared. All the wiring that was plugged into machine was ripped or damaged but it worked.

"Naruto! We did it! We did it! We can now save the Leaf Village!" Lee cheered.

Naruto nodded to his handicapped friend and hoped everything well go to according to plan.


	2. A Success!

Iruka raised an eyebrow at his clipboard. "Ino's absent? Hm, never thought I'd see the day..."

Sakura smirked to herself, "I guess Ino-pig finally gave up on Sasuke."

.

Ino opened her eyes to reveal that she, along with the time machine, were abandoned somewhere in the forest. The time machine's door opened and closed constantly, the latches were broken and the heavy wind opened it and pushed it back. Every time it closed it made a loud _bang. _Ino had a headache and a painful note in her stomach, the closing of the door did not help the headache. Ino slowly made her way to the exit of the Time machine.

Once she reached it, the door would open for her and then close hard upon her face, "ARGH!" Ino groaned as she fell backwards. She placed her palms on her temples, she then realized the situation and were she was, "It worked!" She cried out.

Ino managed to stumble out of the machine's entrance, and was exposed to the bright sunlight which almost blinded her. "Ugh…. Where am I…?" The forest Ino was in was preoccupied with bird chipping, and animals.

Ino's headaches and pains quickly disappeared, but then her face became tender. She walked through the forest and came upon the same cliff that the surviving Konogakure would refugee upon. Ino came across the warming site of the Leaf Village. Ino couldn't help but put a grin at the site, all the memories would flood her thoughts, like her wedding. Ino toke the main path down; as she made her way to the front gate, she noticed restored plants and wildlife that was destroyed during the invasion.

Once in front of the opened gate, she was stopped from the Gate guards, "Ino?! What are you doing out of Konogakure, you're supposed to be in the Academy."

"Wha-Huh, oh uh…" Ino was still getting use to her voice, "Oh, the Academy….. The Academy?.." Ino's eyes widen, "The Academy!" Ino couldn't ruin her perfect attendance record, that record gave her just enough points to pass and become a ninja.

"Uhh, yea... It should have started like 20 minutes ago." Another ninja stated.

The ninjas looked at Ino as if she was from another planet. Ino noticed this, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your clothes.." The ninja pointed out.

Ino looked down to overgrown white robes and a strip going across her waist titled 'Hokage's Spouse'. Ino usually wore purple to honor her decrease grandma during this time period, but started wearing white once her mother passed away. "Where did you get that from? Only the Hokage's partner should have that…. Are there's only 1 made in history."

"I uh…. Got a replica….. For fashion purposes…." Ino explained embarrassed. 'Uh-oh… If I brought a 2nd royal Strip back in time, wouldn't that cause a ripple in the space time continuum or something?! Ughh, I wish Lee would have gave me more details… that damn idiot, I'm going to kill him next time I see him!'

.

"AHH-CHOO!" Lee's sneeze stretched across the refugee camp.

"Kami bless you, I think someone is talking about you." Naruto chuckled.

"Yea…. Never was a fan of that myth..." Lee sighed, as he studied and admired the results of the time travel.

"Doctor Lee! Lord 6th! There's something you might want to see!" a village said as he poked his head in the door. "Whoa… what's going on in here?" the middle aged man looked at were the Time Machine was, and was now a set of torn off wires.

"Nothing! We'll be there in a sec." Lee informed. The village nodded as he closed the door.

Naruto grabbed the handles of Lee's wheelchair and pushed Lee out of the complex and out of the front door. "Lord 6th, look!" A village said while pointing forward.

Naruko and Lee's eyes widen at the site. Plants and trees were growing, every second, all around the area, although Konogakure still sat in ruins. "What's this….?" Naruto asked in suspense.

Lee had a wide grin on his face, "The process…."

"The process?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ino! The process! It's working! If she keeps up whatever she's doing, everything should be back to normal!" Lee cheered.

Naruto smiled at the good news, and at the middle aged man celebrating in his wheelchair as the villagers watched in shock. Naruto then turned his head away from the restoring nature to Konogakure, 'Ino... whatever you're doing… keep It up, and please return safe.'

.

"AAAHHHH-CHOOOO!" Ino sneezed, as she walked down the streets of the Leaf Village while receiving awkward stares from the villagers that she passed by. Each villager she passed, she kindly asked, "Do you have any clothes that would fit me?" But the villagers would only respond by shaking their heads no at the awkwardly dressed blonde.

In till she stopped by a kind looking old lady. She short, and up to Ino's height, she had a warming smile that shined up her bright white, aged hair and face. She was watering her flowers outside what seemed like to be her house. "Do you have any clothes that would fit me ma'am?"

"Ooh, yes, yes, you can wear my granddaughter's clothes honey." The old lady replied with a wide smile.

"Thank you…. Your granddaughter wouldn't mind would she?" Ino asked.

The elder shook her head no, "Oh no, no, no. I'll go get them."

After the lady disappeared inside of her house, she arrived quickly outside to Ino, she handed Ino clothes quickly and said, "Hurry, before-"

"GRANDMA!" A voice reached from outside of the house.

Suddenly a girl that was Ino's age rushed outside the house, she had bright red hair with pajamas and a sleeveless t-shirt on. She seemed like she has just awoken. "Grandma! Why did you take my clothes!?"

"Oh sweetie, this poor little girl has nothing to wear but these oversized clothes." The old woman replied.

The girl looked up into Ino's confused eyes and raised an eyebrow at Ino, "Hmph, well come on in!" The girl demanded, "My name is Kana!"

The girl seemed to be full with energy and was not remotely shy in anyway, "My name is Ino.."

Kana's smile turned into a depressed sorrow frowned, "Ino?... Yamanaka?"

"Uh, yea."

Kana snatched her clothes from Ino's hands, "the Platinum Stuck-Up." She growled, "I finally meet you, I've never seen you, but what I heard, I've seen enough. If you come through this block again, ILL STAB YOU!" With that Kana slammed the door in Ino's face. Ino could hear Kana and hear Grandma argue about Kana's sudden rudeness, Kana would say "She's no good Grandma! No good!" Ino would be left there on the doorstep asking herself, 'what just happened?' Ino had a good idea what she was talking about, back in these days, Ino would treat everyone lower than her like a waste of time, even Naruto. But over time, she changed intensely, now the things she done from the past are catching up with her.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go by my house… if I don't hurry, I'll miss the Acadmey."

Ino rushed to her former home, The Yamanaka Flower Shop, which toke 15 minutes. She leaped up to the house and snuck through the top window, she grabbed her normal purple attire that she wore during her Academy days. 'Man….. I had no class back in the day…' Ino sighed.

.

"Ok class, we are about to start the 1st Exam out of the 5 that will lead you to the finals." Iruka informed.

The classed sighed in stress, "Man, I hate exams."

"Why do we need Exams? Aren't we ninjas… that fight… not do math problems for villagers?"

"Ok, ok, class. I didn't like these Exams either, but it's require." Iruka said.

Loud footsteps were heard from outside the classroom, it sounded like it was from down the hallway and getting closer and closer to the classroom. The suddenly, Ino popped out from the front door while yelling, "HERE!"

"Oh, Ino, just in time. We are beginning the first Exam." Iruka informed Ino.

"1st Exam….. Yea, I remember." Ino smirked as she remembered acing the test in flying colors.

"Remember what?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Ino went over to her assigned seat, which was ironically placed next to Sakura.

"Ugh, why can't you just give up on Sasuke Ino-pig?" Sakura chuckled evilly towards her platinum blonde rival.

"Hm? What? Oh Sasuke? You know what Sakura… you can have him. I decided you to would make a great couple. How about you come over later today so we can plan a way for you two to be together." Ino sent a warm smile her way.

"Huh? Oh I see what's going on, you trying to trick me so you can get your greedy hands on MY Sasuke, well I'm not buying it." Sakura stated.

"I'm not trying to trick you Sakura, I'm over Sasuke, I swear." Ino said.

"Hm… You're acting weird Ino-pig… I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Ino chuckled, "Okay, I got my eyes on someone to." Ino then looked over to Naruto, who was harassing Sasuke as usual. Ino then smiled to herself as she watched him from afar.

"Why are you looking at Naruto like that?" Sakura questioned.

"What? Oh nothing." Ino said nervously.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her rival, "Weirdo…"


	3. A Flashback!

Iruka began handing out the 1st set of Pre-Finals. Iruka handed Naruto the test and Ino noticed the panic on Naruto's face, 'Oohh…. Poor Naruto-kun, I remember him telling me how he failed this. Mmhh, kinda looks cute when he's nervous.'

Ino didn't realize Sakura, who was looking at Ino with suspense as she admired Naruto from afar. Ino then went out of her thoughts when she saw Iruka pass by and place her paper on her desk. Ino smirked as she thought, 'easy, this test was sooo easy.'

Ino looked down to her paper and didn't recognize a thing on her paper, her eyes widen as her confusion filled her head. Ino looked around to notice that same confusion on everyone else face as well. Ino thought the exact same thing everyone was thinking, 'I need to cheat…'

.

**Flashback:**

A 17 year old Ino looked through her bedroom window, the moon glared over the Leaf Village; Ino was in purple pajamas. Sakura came up beside her, "Ino, come on! The night is still young, now get dress up, Temari and Hinata are waiting for us." Sakura and Ino was having another one of their Saturday Night sleepovers, they arranged a hangout meeting at 8PM with their newly found best friends, Temari and Hinata. Only 1 year after the concluding end to the 4th Shinobi War.

"Ugh, alright, alright." Ino walked away from the window, and made her way to the bathroom.

"And wear something nice!" Sakura called out.

"Yea, yea…"

Ino put on a black top which showed her bellybutton ring, years later, she would regret getting the ring; due to her current rebellion stage. She had high shorts that were black, with black and white leg warmers. She equipped black and white stripped, ringed earrings. Once she stepped out of the Bathroom/Closet. Sakura who was wearing her normal red attire, viewed in shock at Ino.

"Whoa, looking sexy Ino." Sakura giggled, "Who are you trying to impress?"

Ino blushed, "No one, let's just get going before Temari and Hinata think we ditched them." Ino sighed.

"Ooh, you think we're going to run into Shikamura don't you?" Giggled Sakura.

"Sakura don't embarrass me, I've been going after Shikamura ever since the 4th War. Next time I see him, I'm a ask him out."

Sakura could only chuckle and nod as they headed out of the flower shop. Ino and Sakura went to the Bar-B-Que joint, were Temari and Hinata were waiting. "What took you two so long?!" Asked Hinata, Ino still had to get use to Hinata newly found openness.

"Ino-chan was daydreaming out of her window again." Laughed Sakura.

Temari and Hinata laughed in response but Ino would only sighed at her friends, Ino didn't know why she daydreamt out her window all the time, but it cleansed her thoughts.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and noticed a familiar blonde, spiky haired, young adult inside the bar. Sakura smiled as she rushed into the store, "Naruto!? What are you doing here?" Ino heard Sakura cry out.

"Naruto….? I hate him." Ino growled.

"You're still mad at Naruto? It was a year ago Ino, let it go." Temari sighed.

"Unforgiven! Let's go guys, I can't stand to even look at him." Ino pouted.

"Argh! You two have been fighting for too long, come on, you two are going to squash this right now!" Hinata said as she grasped onto Ino's shoulder and ran into the restaurant.

"Hey!" Ino shouted as Hinata dragged her inside. Ino was dragged in to see Sakura in a seat next to Naruto, Ino was thrown into the seat in front of Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "Oh… hi Yamanaka..." Naruto refused to make eye contact.

Ino didn't make eye contact as well, "Hmph, hello Uzumaki."

They then turned their head away from each other, still refusing to make eye contact, Hinata groaned to herself, "Me and Sakura has been thinking, you two and your constant fighting are getting on our nerves. So we deiced to fix it."

"Yep, we set up a date for you guys." Sakura cheered.

"A DATE?!" Naruto and Ino shouted through the entire restaurant, people turned around to put their focus on whatever was happening.

"No, you can't make me go anywhere with him." Ino hissed.

"You aren't anything special either, I wouldn't be caught with you in the next Shinobi War World!" Naruto shot back.

"You know, I'd slap you, but I wouldn't want to make your face look any better." Ino's comeback sparked the argument.

"How about you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma. You don't have to say anything else, cause your face offends me just enough." Naruto gave Ino a disgusted look.

"Are you just an idiot or only when I'm around?" Ino asked while giving him a matching disgust look.

"Calling YOU an idiot would be an insult to stupid people."

"Maybe if you didn't wear that stupid bright orange color all the time you'd have a date with Sakura, or a date period!"

Naruto frowned at the insult, and Ino gave him a murderous stare. They then growled and shot up from their chairs while saying, "I'm out of here!"

Ino and Naruto stormed out the exits that were on the opposite sides of the restaurant, Hinata sighed, "I'll go talk to Naruto..."

"I'll talk to Ino." Sakura groaned.

"And I'll talk to myself as I eat alone." Temari said sadly.

"Sorry Temari… but this has to end. We'll eat next week." Sakura said with determination, Temari could only nod as she watched her friends chased after the set of blondes.

Temari then spotted a raven haired man approach her, she looked up and gave him a wide smile, "Oh, hi Sasuke."

.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked down the dark streets of Konohagakure, "Just wanted to eat some damn Bar-B-Que… Should have ate some damn Ramen… then I wouldn't have to deal with damn Ino…"

"Naruto!" Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind call his name.

He turned around to see Hinata, "Oh hi Hinata-"Naruto was cut off by a striking slap to the face from her, "OW! Why do you always hit me for?"

"Naruto… come on, can't you just go on a little date with Ino? I know that _we're_ dating, but I won't hold it against you. And this would be a great cover if anyone suspects us." Hinata said lightly.

"No, that's not the reason, I just really hate her." Naruto's excuse didn't strike a dent in the idea.

"Please... For me?" Hinata replied as she got closer to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Fine! Fine, I will… but I'm only spending **thirty** minutes with that diva."

"And try to get know her Naruto…"

"Yea, yea…"

Hinata smiled as she came in closer and softly placed her lips on Naruto's.

.

Ino pouted as she arrived to the front door of the flower shop. "Ino!" Ino heard a familiar voice from behind.

Ino turned around to see Sakura running up to her, Ino sighed, "Don't try and talk me out of this Sakura…"

"I'm not going to." Sakura smirked.

"Then what are you going to do…?" Ino asked.

"It's what I already did." Sakura answered.

"Huh?"

"Remember last year when I basically saved your life from Madara."

Ino could remember it as if it was yesterday. The final stand, long after Obito/Tobi's death. Naruto had reached the full potential of the 9 Tailed Fox, and the surviving Konohagakure ninjas would stand by his side. Half way through the battle, it managed to escalate into the forest; Madara's own field. It became survival, as the dark forest hid the dangerous attacks from Madara's traps.

Madara killed off ninjas that were unfortunate enough to survive them, Ino had a run in with one of the booby-traps. Sakura who was with her was able to spot it and save her before it caught her. Madara was then preoccupied with Naruto, so wasn't able to finish off them on the spot.

Ino groaned, "You can't hold that against me. It's not fair."

"Ino, only **thirty** minutes with the guy…." Sakura said.

Ino looked down, "If I do, we're even with that 'Saving My Life' thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Fine….. But only **thirty** minutes..."


	4. A CheatSystem!

'I need to cheat…" Ino said to herself over and over. 'But how….?'

Ino looked around the classroom to notice everyone else already beginning their cheating. Neji cheated by looking at this girl's hand while she wrote, he could tell what they write by how their hand moves. Shino had a fly recon in the air, who would look at people's papers.

Ino needed a clever way to cheat, this test was another major reason she was allowed to become a ninja.

A strange man entered the room, he had a scar running across his left eye. Ino didn't recognized him, 'who is this guy? He never was here during the Pre-Exams….'

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR WRITING UTENSILS DOWN!" He shouted.

Everyone quickly placed their pencils down, and focused their attention to the scary looking adult in the front of the class. He had a raven like coat that stretched all the way to the ground, he had a black durag and eyes that shot knives into the classes' soul.

"The school board is aware of cheaters, so Lord 3rd hired us to keep that disgust act against honor and honesty away!" Suddenly, about a group of dark goons entered the class and stood by the man's side, "So we WILL catch anyone who decides to cheat, you will be banished from becoming a ninja forever and will be tortured in till the pre-exams are finished!" Iruka and Mizuki look like they wanted to protest, but didn't dare cross the murderous, vibe killing, man. "You will never know my name, but you will remember me as the man who made your chances of becoming a ninja hard and stressful."

Ino gulped to herself, 'Who the hell is this? I don't remember this ever happening…. Just my luck…' Ino looked down to Naruto who was just as scared as Ino, 'hang in there Naruto-kun…."

**'Naruto isn't the one you should be worrying about right now.' **A deep voice accorded form inside of Ino's thoughts.

Ino paused in horror, as she recognized the voice clearly, she figured that she must have heard something and continued down to her Pre-Exam. **'Don't act like you can't hear me.' **The voice said.

'Kurama?! Wha-what are you doing…. How are you doing….'

**'I should be asking you, me and the tailed beast are the only ones in the universe who should be able to time travel.' **

'I can't believe it… so how are you talking to me?'

**'I'm able to talk to anyone who had sexual intercourse with my host.'**

Ino blushed, 'are you trapped in my mind or something?'

**'No. I was passing by the timelines of ****_The Lobby _****and noticed a 34 year old Ino in her 12 year old body.'**

'Then leave, I don't have time to deal with you fur ball, I got bigger things to deal with… And I'm 24 you asshole!'

**'Hey! You should watch who you're talking to, I'm-'**

'_The most fearsome creature in the universe_, blah blah… _the one who is responsible for defeating Madara_.' Ino thought in a mocking voice.

'**You don't have to like me kit, but I'm your best chance of getting out of here.'**

'Getting out of here? I can't leave, I'm have to relive life so I can change the future and save the leaf village.'

**'Oh… I thought you got stuck here or something… but instead you sent yourself into the past to save this dump of a village? Wow, your lame.'**

The nameless man in front of the classroom quickly grabbed a kunai knife, and threw it and it landed only centimeters away from a student's ear. The student looked up in horror as the man yelled, "CHEAT!" The goons quickly grabbed the kid and hauled him out the classroom while he yelled, "No, no, no! Please, I didn't mean to! My eyes betrayed me, please!"

'How am I possibly going to ace this test…. I know nothing...' Ino said in her thoughts.

**'Kit, there's something you have to know about time travel…' **

'Not now Kurama, just go away. Go back into your decade long sleep or something.'

**'I'll be gone by tomorrow, but you need to know the basics first…. The rules, if you're ever going to survive out here.' **Kurama corrected himself.

'Rules? Look Kurama, I'll socialize with you after I finish this damn test.'

Ino had to figure out a quick way to cheat or she'll get slaughtered on the test, Ino was matured and realized that cheating is bad, but her adult rules don't apply anymore. Anything goes, and what happens in the past, stays in the past.

The man threw another knife towards another kid on the other side of the classroom. Ino flinched as she tried to ignore the pleads of help from the kid as he was carried away.

Ino noticed Sakura next to her, Ino slowly moved her eyes towards Sakura's paper, and suddenly a kunai knife landed hard next to Ino's head. "CHEAT!" The man yelled, Ino saw the goons progress their way to her.

Ino shot up from her desk, "What?! No, I-" The goons passed Ino as if she didn't exist and tackled the boy next to her. Ino watched as she dragged him away while he cried for his mother.

"Ms. Yamanaka, please sit down." The man demanded.

"Ms. Yamanaka? It's Mrs. Uzu-" Ino then remembered that she wasn't 24 anymore and won't be again for a long time. "I mean… ok…"

Ino sat down sadly. Ino noticed that a girl was coughing and sneezing after every 30 seconds, she then realized that after this, 4 students around her would write down an answer. Ino raised an eyebrow, "A cheat system?"

"Okay students, there's been some technical problems… we're going to have to postpone the test till tomorrow." The man grumbled, "So throw away your papers… you got lucky, but the test tomorrow will be harder and extreme…. Class is dismissed."

Ino sighed in relief, "Thank god…" she silently said.

The girl who was coughing crumbled up her paper and grabbed her bag, she along with the other cheaters walked out the entrance as a group. Ino smirked to herself, 'I need to be a part of that cheat system…'

**'Done with your test? Good, now as I was saying, there are rules-' **

'Not now Kurama…'

**'Oh come on! How come I'm never taken seriously?! Doesn't anyone realize that I'm the most powerful of the nine beast? The original destroyer of the Leaf Village, before that poser with the face piercings, and the guy with one eye!'**

Ino was focused and didn't pay the Nine Tailed Fox any attention. She notice Naruto sighing in relief, "Ah! I better study all day and night, so I can ace this test and become the next hokage!" Naruto then turned to his side to see Ino appear right next to him, he got shocked and jumped back in fear.

"Wanna study together Naruto?" Ino asked with a wide grin.

"Huh? What? Are you talking to me…?" He asked.

Ino laughed, "Of course silly, who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh… uhh…. Sure…" He said nervously.

"Yaay." Ino giggled.

Naruto was shocked by her giggle, "are you alright Ino?" he asked.

"Of course! But I think there's an easier way to pass this test, we need to join a cheat system." Ino confirmed.

"Cheating? You? No really…. Are you seriously okay?" He asked once again.

"Yes Naruto! Now come on! Let's catch up with them quick!" Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and she ran with him out the entrance. Sasuke who was behind them the entire time raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ino and Naruto finally caught up with the group of cheaters, "Hey…" Ino huffed from being tired before being cut off.

"Y'all want to join the Cheat System don't ya?" One of the kids said.

"Uh, well… yeah." Ino said, she expected there to be a catch.

"Meet us at Training Grounds #24 later today at 8." With that, they walked away.

Ino and Naruto were left puzzled, "Hm, well now what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?!" a familiar voice called out from the far left of the blondes.

They look over, it was the same red headed girl that refused to give her clothes to Ino, when her nice grandma offered. Kana. "Naruto? Hey! What's up?" She called out.

"Oh, hey Kana." Naruto said back.

Kana made her way to them and she then noticed Ino, "What are you doing with her?" She asked in a disgust voice.

"She was helping me with something." Naruto said.

"Oh… how about you guys come in and eat?" Kana offered.

Naruto nodded and Ino did nervously, they were escorted inside. Ino was recognized instantly by the grandma, "Oooh, you were the poor blonde girl on the side of the street."

"Side of the road? Are you okay Ino, did you get hurt?" Naruto's overly protected side kicked in, Ino blushed lightly in the attention.

Kana spoke before Ino was able to respond, "Hey Naruto, how about you cook up some of your famous ramen again?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied, "Grandma Chika, wanna help?"

"Of course sweetie." The old lady replied.

Naruto and the old lady made their way to the kitchen, Kana waited till they were fully out of sight.

"Ok Yamanaka, stay AWAY from Naruto-kun." Kana growled.

"What?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Naruto is mine, he wouldn't fall for a stuck up, dumb blonde like you." Kana said cruelly.

"Aren't you a little too young to be dating?" Ino asked.

"What? We're the same age, and you probably went out with half the boys in our academy!" Kana shouted.

"You're in our Academy?" Ino asked.

Kana growled, "Just stay away from Naruto…"

Ino frowned, but then she had an idea, "I won't stay away from Naruto, but I'll let him be all yours, how about that?"

"Hm, fine."

.

It was 30 minutes before 8, Naruto, Kana and the old lady were enjoying themselves with ramen while Ino sat on the couch. 'Kurama… I know you're going to bug me about it later, so might as well tell me now.'

**'Finally. Now, I need you to be very quiet while I explain the needed rules of time travel. You don't sleep first off, once you go to bed, you don't go to your normal petty human dream; you go to The Lobby. We call it Lobbying. The Lobby is were all Tailed Beast lay, once your there, there are jobs you must do to be able to pay to live in the Lobby. If you run out of rent, you die. Now, you can't change too much in the past, that's were that unnamed man came from who was kicking students out of the exam. You walking through town with unfit clothes must have sparked something in the timeline. So expect a surprise tomorrow since your hanging with your new boyfriend. Also, about Tailed Beast being the only ones able to time travel…. I lied. There are people who are Jinchuuriki and who had sexual intercourse with them. People who time traveled and has nothing to do with Jinchuuriki are called illegals. The Lobby is infested with these rats, if you see one, kill him or her, but I recommend you to stay away because they might be stronger than you. Illegals are hunting you as we speak, 24/7, as long as you're in time travel, you got a bounty on your head; and there's no Alive or Dead, just dead. The better you get at jobs, the bigger your bounty is.' **

Ino toke in all of the information, 'Alright….. Alright….. I need to get out… we need to meet those cheaters anyways.'

**'Alright, when you enter The Lobby, make sure NOT to tip Hades.' **

'What?'

**'Just… don't tip Hades.'**

'Alright, whatever…'

"Naruto, time to go." Ino called out to Naruto.

Naruto without saying anything nodded, he said his goodbyes and they left the residents. Ino would be talking to Naruto right now, if it wasn't for the intense amounts of nervousness. She couldn't help the fact that she is currently being hunted by time traveling assassins, sounds pretty cool in the books she read, but it's much scarier in reality. She needs training, she doesn't know if her combat skills transferred from her adult age to young age.

Ino and Naruto made it to Training Field #24, they saw the awaiting group of cheaters there. "Hey! We're here!" Naruto called out.

The cheaters looked over and greeted them with wide grins. One of them walked up to Ino and Naruto, "Hey, my name is Takashi." He shake Naruto's and Ino's hand gently.

"That's Neon." He pointed to a silent boy who was reading a black book. He had dark black hair, and a pitch black trenchcoat.

"And this is Saya." He pointed to a smiling girl with blue hair, which was short.

"Wasn't there 2 more..?" Asked Ino.

"Uh… no, nope." Takashi said. "Anyways, are you guys really serious about this?"

"Of course, cheating is the ONLY way to pass with test." Naruto said with desperation.

"Well, we usually do the body language cheat-" Takashi was cut off by Saya.

"Usually? This is the first time any of us ever cheated…" Saya sighed.

"Whatever, our answer provider barely knew the answers to this test, if the next one is worst, we won't stand a chance." Takashi said sadly.

"So, we need to steal the test." Saya said.

"What? Do you know what could happen if we get caught?" Ino asked.

"Yep, you guys can back out, we'll still give you the answers-" Takashi was replying till being cut off by Naruto.

"No! We're in this together!" Naruto said with determination. "We're going to steal the test together!"

Takashi and Saya gave him a wide grin while Neon kept a straight face, "Thanks Naruto. You're a lifesaver."

"Nooo, you're the lifesavers. I'd probably flunk this test or get caught cheating by that scar guy." Naruto chuckled.

Ino sighed as the cheaters and Naruto complimented each other, 'I'm out at night with my future fiancé and cheaters, planning to steal a PRE-Exam that'll most likely have no effect on our grades while time traveling assassins' are after me, and the only one who knows what the hell is going on is a 9 tailed fox demon… what am I doing with my life?'

**'Don't act like I'm not here…'**


	5. A Assassin!

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know… we were hoping you would know, since your infamous for causing trouble." Takashi said.

"I'm not all that good heh heh." Naruto said, flattered at being considered 'infamous'.

"I might have an idea." Saya volunteered.

"Alright let's hear it out." Naruto said.

Ino sighed, she noticed Neon sitting by himself, looking at a daisy that was in the ground. Ino made her way over to him, "Uh, so you're Neon huh?" Neon looked up at Ino.

"Who's asking?" He asked.

"Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you." Ino placed out her hand for it to be shake.

"Oh, so I finally found you Ino." Neon stood up straight up and leaned into Ino's ear, "you along with the rest of the Legals are dead." He whispered coldly.

Ino's eyes widen with disbelief, "Are you-"

"An illegal? Yes, you have no idea how long it to me to find you." Neon sighed in frustration.

Ino back up away from Neon and bumped into Naruto on accident, Naruto turned around, "Oh, sorry Ino, you okay?"

"Oh yea… sorry about that Naruto." Ino apologized, while blushing.

Ino back away from the group and let Naruto, Takashi, and Saya continue their planning.

**'Hey, am I the only one who realizes that Saya is the blue headed chick form your dream?' **

'Kurama… why are you acting like you didn't just hear that?'

**'What? Oh the assassin? Ino, you ran into 3 other illegals on accident earlier today, their everywhere. Your only advantage is that they have no way to tell if you're a Legal. Their lucky if they even get your name, but that Neon kid seems to have got lucky…. I'd say your dead girl walking, but I don't want to ruin your hope.' **

'Can't I just go to bed and go to that 'Lobby' place..?'

**'No, if you come to the Lobby with that assassin on you, I'll kill you myself.' **

'Well, what am I supposed to do?!'

**'It's obvious, you got to kill him.'**

'Of course…'

Takashi looked over to Ino, "Hey Ino, come here, we finally got a plan." Ino nodded as she made her way to the group.

"Okay, so this is what we came up with…." Saya continued.

Instead of listening, Ino glared over to Neon with a murderous look, 'he isn't going to see tomorrow.'

**'Whoa, I didn't think you'd be so cool with this. Well now that I know you're onboard, we need to come up with a plan to kill this kit. He knows were planning against him, and were lucky if he doesn't already have a plan to kill you.'**

'Right… Let's get him while we're sneaking into the academy… ill push him and he'll break his neck our something.'

Kurama laughed in amusement, **'It won't be that easy, these are advance killers Ino.'**

"Ino!" Takashi's cry broke Ino out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Wha?" Ino replied.

"Are you listening?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm listening. Let's go do it." Ino said. The group nodded and they head out of the Training Zone and ended up on Leaf Village's street heading to the Academy.

**'This is so exciting! We're planning to kill someone, it's like a scandal.'**

'You're making me feel bad about this… shut up.'

**'Sorry, just didn't know you had in you. You know, I always was against you and Naruto getting married, but now I approve.'**

'It's not like it matters now. I'm not married to him now, I'd be surprised if he even knows what marriage is at this age. Don't get me wrong, I love him more than anything.'

**'Well since it won't matter since I won't see you again in exactly 4 years, and 3 months, and 4 days, when Naruto goes crazy; I'd like to apologize.'**

'Apologize about what?'

**'Nothing, we need to get rid of that Neon kit.'**

Ino nodded to herself in agreement. After arriving to the academy, Takashi turned around to the group, "before we do this… we need a group name."

"What?" Saya asked in confusion.

"Yeah! We should call ourselves Team Oscar." Naruto cheered.

"Team Oscar… hmm, I like it Naruto." Neon said coldly. Takashi and Saya looked at him in horror, "What? Why are you idiots looking at me like that?" He asked.

"I-I…. You can talk?" Takashi stuttered.

"WHAT?! Of course I can talk!" Neon cried out.

Ino came up beside Neon, "I like Team Oscar to, we'll be there for each other, even after _death." _Ino aimed the 'death' towards Neon.

**'Ino! What are you doing?! Why are you hinting the fact that we're going to kill him?!'**

'Shut it fur ball! I got a plan.' Neon gave Ino an annoyed look in response, 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! Does he not think I can kill him or something?! OOH, I'll kill him, I'll kill him so good that they'll say he can't enter the afterlife because he's TOO DEAD!" Kurama sighed at her immature reaction.

"I guess I can deal with Team Oscar." Saya said. "Now, time for the plan."

"Wait… plan…?" Ino said, she was too busy studying Neon to be listening.

"Yep! You're pretty important in this plan, now hurry and go with Naruto and Neon." Saya said as she grabbed a ladder and she and Takashi climbed it to the rood.

"Hurry Ino, he got be at the spot or the plan well be ruined!" Naruto said.

"Yea Ino, we better get going." Neon chuckled evilly.

Ino gulped in worry as she followed Naruto to the back of the Academy, which would be the outside lunchroom. "Neon, you know what to do." Naruto said.

Neon nodded and ran away out of sight into the dark, Naruto then turned to Ino. "So, I know your secret."

"What?" Ino asked, 'Kurama! Did your past self happen to be a snitch?!'

**'I don't have a past self, it's just me.'**

"Yeah... You got the hots for Neon. I saw how you were looking at him earlier. You didn't need to befriend me just to get to him ya know." Naruto sighed.

"NO! I don't have the hots for Neon! It's the opposite... Literally… Me and you has nothing to do with Neon." Ino said.

"Me and you? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just know I DON'T have the hots for that asshole." Ino growled, "And never did.

'But I do have the hots for you…'

**'Your human romance disgust me.'**

'Stop complaining and whip up and assassination method for Neon, we don't have time.'

**'Yeah, yeah…. I can't wait till I leave this god forsaken timeline tomorrow, then I can watch you rot and become a failure.'**


	6. A BreakIn!

'How in the world am I going to do this?'

**'Do what?'**

'The plan…'

**'Idiotic humans, never think to ask the demon who can hear everything around you.'**

'You know the plan?!'

**'Of course, unlike you fat, disgusting humans, we care to listen.' **

'You know, that didn't sound as menacing as you think. Ugh, whatever. Just tell me the plan.'

**'Alright so- wait, a minute till 12:00'**

'Alright so?'

**'So, I said that I ****_had_**** to leave tomorrow.'**

'I thought you meant in the mourning you idiot!'

**'You know what, I'm sick and tired of your negativism, and I hope you get caught. You disrespectful, fat, homo sapiens!'**

'What?! Take that back!' Ino heard no response, 'Kurama…? Kurama! Come back, I'm sorry!' Ino would continue pleading but Naruto broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ino, its 12:00, it's time for you to do your part of the plan." Naruto said.

Ino gulped, "uh…. Do you mind reminding me what I'm supposed to do…?"

"Ino! You don't remember anything?" Naruto said.

Neon called out from the darkness, "Guys! Come on and hurry, I can't hold the ladder any longer!"

"Okay Ino, just hold up the ladder, Ill climb it, then you climb, then just follow Neon." Naruto summarized.

"GUYS!" Neon called out once more.

"Alright, alright. Here we go…" Ino said before rushing off into the darkness with Naruto.

Ino spotted Neon, who was struggling at holding up the ladder. Ino rushed by his side and assisted, Naruto climbed up the ladder and held it for Ino and Neon. Ino climbed up followed by Neon. They were now on the roof.

"Alright….. Now all we have to do is find an opening, we sneak in, meet Takashi and Saya, if we don't see them by 12:30, they've been caught. If we all appear at the meeting point, then no teachers should be there, if that's so, then we can cause some chaos." Naruto chuckled evilly. Ino would usually think that this was childish, but the rush cleansed her.

"Hey I found something!" Neon called out.

Ino and Naruto rushed over to Neon, he was on top of a huge window. "I know this window! These are were the Chunin come to graduate as Jounin."

'Basically, this is the big boy part of the school.' Ino thought, she was expecting a witty response from Kurama, but remember he abandoned her. Ino sighed to herself, guilt filled her.

Naruto tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge, "damn it… it won't open."

"We need to find a way to open this." Neon said, he walking away to find some object to help open the window but was stopped by Ino.

"I got an idea…" Ino smirked.

Next thing Naruto or Neon knew, Ino grabbed Neon, lifted him over her shoulders, and then slammed him into threw the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neon cried out as he fell to the floor along with glass. He roughly landed on a desk in an awkward position.

"Ino! What was that?!" Naruto cried out.

"What? He offered." Ino said innocently. Ino then placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, "loosen up Naruto." Ino didn't know what she was doing exactly, just women instincts. She never intended on throwing Neon through the window, just did, hoping it might have killed him. And was flirting with Naruto, just so he wouldn't panic.

Ino noticed Naruto blushing and she smirked to herself, but the moment was ruined by Neon's cry, "INOOO! What the hell!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't worry, now we got a way inside." Ino snorted. Ino jumped into the classroom, Naruto toke a second to follow by. "Now all we need to do is find Takashi and Saya."

"Uh….. They didn't exactly give us a 'meeting point'…. Just to let you know" Naruto said nervously, expecting to be hit by Ino, but didn't.

"What?! Then how are we supposed to find them?!" Ino cried out.

"Shut up Ino. We can't get caught, now that we got a broken window, they'll know someone broke in and did something." Neon said silently.

"Why are whispering?! THERE'S OBIOUSLY NO TEACHERS HERE! WHAT KIND OF DOUCHE STAYS IN A LOCKED SCHOOL WITH NO LIGHTS!" Ino shouted, "NOW stand up!"

Neon did exactly what she demanded quickly. Ino had the motherly skills every girl gains over the time they age, if only Ino had a child, then she could use her powers for some good use instead of ordering around her young fiancée and someone trying to kill her.

"Now, here's what we're going to do! We are going to find Saya and Takashi by 12:30 and we well get that test!" Ino demanded. The boys could do nothing but nod.

**1:06 **

"AHHH! Where are they?!" Naruto cried out, as he laid on the floor.

Ino could have sworn that they checked the entire school, they ended up in the hallway while Ino laid on the floor in defeat, "they probably left us… yep they left us…" Neon said, hope was wiped from his voice, Ino could tell he was impatience, and the longer they searched, the more he got.

Ino rubbed her temples, 'Kurama… if your there… I'm soo sorry, just guide me…' she got no response.

She saw Naruto stand straight up, "you know what! Forget them! Let's just go and get that test without them." Ino and Neon nodded in agreement. "But first…. We'll have to find that…"


	7. A Flashback! Part 2!

Ino, Naruto and Neon were in Iruka's office, searching through filing cabinets and his drawers. "How come we didn't think to come here earlier?" Ino said.

"I think I found it!" Neon cheered.

Naruto and Ino rushed to Neon's side to look at the paper that he held in the air with pride, Ino's eyes widen with happiness, "That's it!" Ino grabbed the paper and viewed it; it had the right answers circled in bright green.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in the air, cheering.

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Ino spoke as she walked to the exit of Iruka's office.

"Wait. We're in the academy with no teacher supervision! Let's show those Chunin what Team Oscar is all about." Naruto said.

"Naruto… I think that's a little..." Ino was about to say 'unreasonable' but was interrupted by Neon.

"Lighten up Ino… Let's just leave a little message to the government." Neon smirked.

"The government?! We're in an academy!" Ino complained.

"Come on Ino. Team Oscar needs to leave a mark." Naruto persuaded

"Yeah, 'come on Ino'" Neon chuckled in a mocking tone.

Ino growled to herself, "Alright, alright…. Let's….. Leave our mark… What are we going to do?"

Neon and Naruto smirked, they knew exactly what they were thinking, they said at the same time, "Cause chaos."

**.**

**Flashback:**

"Ino! It's almost time for your date" Sakura shouted across the house, adding a little gossip to the word 'date'.

"Stop saying 'date', you're going to make me throw up." Ino said inside the bathroom.

Sakura was outside the bathroom chuckled, "Stop being so immature Ino. You'll be fine."

Ino exited the bathroom with a sorrow look in her eyes, "I'm ready…." Ino had a generic grey hoodie and grey ninja pants on.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out.

"Wha-what?" Ino asked in response.

Sakura looked at Ino's clothing with disappointment, "Ino… do you always wear such un-formal clothes on dates all the time?"

Ino sighed, "I'm not going to dress formal for that douche, now if you excuse me; I got a 'date' to go to." She groaned on the last part.

Ino made her way to the door and left Sakura shaking her head in disappointment at her platinum blonde friend. Before she could make it to the door, she heard her mother call out to her, "Ino sweetie! It should be time for you to be on your date!"

"What?! How did you know-" Ino was about to question in till being cut off by Sakura.

"I told her." She said in a casual tone.

"What! Why would you-" Ino was about to question in till being cut off by Sakura once again.

"Don't worry about it, just go on your-" Sakura was saying before being cut off by Ino.

"Do not say 'date'!" Ino growled.

"Just go!" Sakura cried out while pushing Ino downstairs, and out the front door. "I'll take care of the shop while you're gone, now remember, and be back in 30 minutes!"

"Kay, 'mother'" Ino rolled her eyes.

Ino's mother came up beside Sakura, "I taught her well." She laughed. Ino turned her back on the females, and walk away and sighed.

-/-

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed from the other side of Naruto's apartment. "Why is the hero of the Leaf still living in this dump?!" Naruto groaned to himself, he put on his generic orange jumpsuit, since it was all that he could wear. "Also, why do you got flowers everywhere? Its so hard to clean with these pots hanging and laying everywhere."

"They make me feel good, don't touch them!" Naruto informed.

"I wasn't, I wasn't." Hinata sighed.

"I'm going off to meet Ino..." Naruto said, he felt like dying instead.

Hinata rushed to Naruto to view what he was wearing, "you're wearing that on your date?"

"Stop saying date, it feels like I'm cheating…" Naruto complained.

"Ooh stop being a wuss. You know what, you can go to your date looking like that, just make sure you make up with her." Hinata said.

Naruto could do nothing but nod and head out of the apartment. Hinata would stay and clean the apartment just like she would do every time she visit, Naruto tried to convince her not to but she would never listen. Naruto would now head to the location he was suppose to go to meet Ino Yamanaka. The ramen shop (personally picked by Naruto.)

.

**_((Konohagakure Headquarters))_**

"Lady Tsunade's death is tragic, but if we don't find her replacement soon, Konohagakure will crumble." The newly formed Council repeated to the sadden ninjas.

"The public doesn't even know Lord 5th is dead, how can we possibly find a replacement?" An ANBU agent replied.

"Easy, we tell them. This is not the first time the Leaf Village has lost a Hokage." Another ANBU commented.

"If we tell the public, they'll go into economic panic." The council added. "We need to choose a suitable ninja quick."

"I choose Kakashi." Another ANBU agent gave his opinion.

"Kakashi died in combat, and refused to be the Hokage the last time we offered." A familiar voice said from the corner of the room. Everyone looked over their shoulder to spot Homura Mitokado, the former Council.

"Homura… what are you doing here? Your opinions have been dishonored months ago." The council said.

"I'm here to remind you that you already have a suitable ninja. The hero of The Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki." Homura stated.

.

**_((Ichiraku's Ramen))_**

Naruto and Ino arrived to their location at the exact same time; they glared angrily into each other's eyes for a full 5 seconds before sitting down at the bar. They sat one chair away from each other, and spoke without making eye contact. "So, Yamanaka…"

"Uzumaki… Don't try anything, or I'll stab you." Ino growled. "Or think just because of this meet up, your actually considered a human to me."

"I couldn't say it to you any better." Naruto growled back.

Ayame arrived in front of Naruto and Ino, "Hello Naruto, Ino. Are you two finally on a date?"

Ino's eyes widen in shock at her words, "What do you mean… finally?"

"Oh you know, you guys were secretly dating right? Finally making it public huh?" She giggled.

"What?! Where did you hear that from?" Naruto shot right up at the news.

"Don't worry, y'all secret is safe with me." She said.

"We aren't going out!" Ino shouted.

"Oh…. So you guys aren't…." Ayame felt like she just accidently set off a bomb.

"Where….. Did…. You…. Hear… this… from?" Ino sent daggers at Ayame with her murderous eyes. It made Naruto flinch when he realized the glare.

"I didn't hear it from anyone, I just kinda assume… since you two are always vexing each other, so I thought it was like a cover up or something." Ayame sounded nervous, as her eyes couldn't leave Ino's.

Ino growled viciously at Ayame, "We… are not seeing each other! I hate him! He's a stupid…. Stupid jerk!" Ino's words raced out her mouth, not giving her enough time to come up with something worst to say about Naruto.

"Oh! I'm so, so, sorry… How about I just get your orders… heh heh…" Ayame said.

She looked to Naruto, "I'll have Beef Ramen…" Naruto felt something he didn't feel in awhile, fear, Naruto always thought it was cliché when the male was afraid of the female, but he understood completely now.

She then looked over to Ino, her eyes twitched as she came in eye contact with her, "I'll have Miso Ramen please."

"Okay your order well be right up!" She said.

.

Hinata watched from afar, along with Sakura. "How do you think their doing?" Hinata asked.

"Terrible…." Sakura replied.

.

Ino and Naruto sat in patience for their ramen, in silence in till Ino asked, "Man… its taking long, how long does it have to take to make some damn Instant Ramen?"

"I know right?" Naruto complain, "Don't think I'm trying to start a conov." Naruto explained himself quickly.

"I wasn't either." She explained back.

The ramen then finally arrived by Ichiraku himself, he grinned and then said, "Ooh, the couple is finally going public huh?"

"Arghh! How many people think this?!" Ino shot right up.

"Don't worry Ino, I think we're the only ones that guessed it, your secret is safe with me." He chuckled.

"But we aren't going out!" Naruto argued.

The old man had a face that red 'Hah hah…. Oh, you're serious.' The man realized his mistake and slowly back up to the back room where they cooked ramen.

Ino slammed her head on the booth and groaned; Naruto hated her with every fiber in himself, but had to comfort her in some way. It was just how Naruto was. "Um…. Don't worry Ino… It's just them who thinks this..." Naruto noticed Ino flinch as she heard Naruto's unexpected sense of worry.

Ino slowly got up, "yeah, maybe you're right…" She ate her ramen slowly.

Naruto checked the time on his watch, "Ah man, I better be home quick to water my Plum Blossoms and Cherry Blossoms." Ino looked at Naruto with suspense. "What?" Naruto asked in response.

"You… have flowers?" Ino asked, it wasn't like Naruto's personality.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "well… Yea."

"When did you get flowers? I never saw you around the Flower Shop." Ino said.

"I pick them myself with Hinat- I mean, by myself." Naruto said.

Ino stopped herself from grinning from being impressed, it takes dedication to find and pick real flowers. "Oh, well…. Can I see them sometime?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Naruto replied, he then looked at Ino's lips for a full 5 seconds and then gave her a goody smile.

Ino blushed, "What are you looking at?"

"You have some ramen on your lips." He chuckled.

Ino quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her lips. "Um, thanks." She thanked. Naruto nodded and quickly ate his ramen.

"Finish." He said quickly, "I'll just take care of the bill." Naruto still had the urge to be as far away from this forced situation as possible.

"Wait, it hasn't been 30 minutes." Ino called out. Ino knew that Sakura was watching her from afar, and if Ino back out now, she would regret it.

"I know, come on." Naruto said.

"Come where?" Ino questioned.

"To my apartment." He answered.

Ayame couldn't help but listen in, "oooohh, but aren't you guys to young for sex right now?"

"WHAT?! NOOO, we were going to look at the flowers... My flowers." Naruto knew Hinata was watching from afar, so he was certain she wasn't at his apartment still.

Ino could do nothing but nod and follow Naruto down the street to his apartment. As Ino walked with Naruto she noticed villagers around whispering to themselves, "Ino Yamanaka is on a date with the hero of the leaf?" they would say among themselves. Ino sighed and blushed in embarrassment; she wanted to shout 'Where not on a date!' but knew that wouldn't be a good scene for Sakura.

-/-

Hinata watched in horror as the villagers protested if Ino and Naruto were actually on a date. Jealously pumped through her veins, she clutched her fist to herself. Sakura watched with roses in her eyes, she was beyond happy that they were actually making some progress.

"Isn't this great Hinata?!" Sakura asked.

Hinata toke a second to respond, "No….. This is terrible!"

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unexpected behavior.

"Don't you think they're getting a little… to close?" Hinata asked.

"Are you saying that they could actually go out after this? That would be amazing!" Sakura cheered.

Hinata gulped, "But….."

"I would set up their dates and everything, the blonde couple of Konohagakure…. Perfect… everything just perfect…" Sakura held her heart close by her heart.

"But….." Hinata tried to say but was once again cut off.

"What do you think their children would look like?" Sakura asked.

"Why… why would you ask that?" Hinata said with a huge knot in her stomach.

"They're going to his apartment Hinata… anything could happen in there." Sakura chuckled.

Hinata heard enough she ran off from her hiding spot, Sakura called out, "Hinata where are you going?!"

-/-

Once Ino arrived at the apartment she was shocked, why is the great savior of Konohagakure living in such a dump, would be the questions going through her head. They entered the apartment, Naruto noticed that Hinata was in no sight and that the apartment was completely clean.

Ino saw all of the rare flowers hanging from the ceiling and laying on the floor. "Oh my god…. I never knew you liked flowers so much."

"Yeah, I'm kind of an addict. It makes me feel good ya know." Naruto said.

"So you're well organized with flowers huh?" Ino said while viewing the flowers he processed.

"Yeah, but it's hard to take care of them cause I'm low on money… ever since the war, no missions has been available." Naruto explained while watering his Blossoms.

"That explains while you're still living in this dump…" Ino toke a second and sighed, "You know… we need an extra hand at the flower shop… we provide a place to stay to." Ino wanted to take back her words only seconds after saying it, 'WHAT AM I DOING?! I hate this guy!'

"Hmm, sure why not." Naruto said until regret saying it.

'What am I doing?!' Naruto asked himself in his thoughts.

**'Don't try to blame yourself kit, you're just a real idiot sometimes.' **Kurama, The Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto said.

'Hey! I'm not an idiot; I'm the one who managed to defeat Pain.'

**'With MY assistance. Also, I met Ino like 5 or 6 or 7 years from now, and Lee manage to send her back in time when she was in the Academy and she's currently trying to break into the Academy and steal a test with you and a time traveling assassin.'**

'What?! Be serious Kurama! Do you have any idea what I just did?'

**'Yea, you just got yourself to live with a hot blonde chick. What? Don't tell me you've gone gay on me.' **

'NO! I. HAVE. A. GIRLFRIEND!'

**'What? There's nothing wrong with going Homosexual, don't tell me you're a homophobic.'**

'I'm not a homophobic! I swear! And I'm not a homosexual, I have a great girlfriend.'

**No offense Naruto, but Miss Hyuga is a control freak.'**

'What? Hinata is not a control freak; she is smart, cute, and amazing.'

**'Ugh, whatever. You need this job either way, if you don't, you'll lose your house and the stupid flowers.' **

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts from Ino, "You can start tomorrow. Oh and did I forget to mention... You work for me now."


	8. A HiddenRainVillage!

"Cause some chaos?" Ino questioned.

"Yep. Sweet, lovely chaos." Neon replied.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Asked Naruto, the stunt would only boost his reputation. Naruto's constant pranks and trouble causing was the only thing he looked forward to other than training. Now he has proof that causing havoc gained him attention, if it wasn't for it, the cheaters would have never chosen him to break into the academy.

"Wait, you guys want some juice?" Neon offered while taking out two juice boxes.

"What for?" Ino asked.

"You know, one for the road before we wreck the Chunin section." Neon responded.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders. "Sure." They both said at the same time. Naruto and Ino toke a juice box and slipped some juice.

**_3 Hours Later _**

Ino's eyes slowly opened, she had a terrible headache. She felt her head resting on something soft; she slowly lifted her head for her face to come only centimeters away from Naruto's. His eyes shot open in horror, both Ino and Naruto blushed cherry red before Ino jumped right off of him while screaming "AHHHH! What happened?!"

Naruto toke a second to reply but then picked himself up while saying, "I-I don't know…. I was drinking the juice Neon gave me and then everything just went black."

"The juice…. That bastard drugged us!" Ino said with anger.

Ino and Naruto then realized their location. It was pouring rain and they were surrounded by metallic skyscrapers, people with rain coats where passing by awkwardly after witnessing two children wake up on top of each other; they were on the side of an alley. Ino felt something along her right ankle; she slowly looked down to see metal chains that wrapped around her ankles and Naruto's left ankles. Only giving them inches of space, "Where are we?!" Naruto asked.

Ino looked around, she recognized the place perfectly, "We're in Amegakure…"

"Amegakure?!... What's Amegakure?" Naruto questioned.

"You're helpless Naruto…" Ino sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, can you at least tell me what time it is?" Naruto asked.

"It's 4:17AM." A mysterious voice said from behind.

The two turned around quickly. They saw a tall man with waist length, spiky white hair. He had a red robe like vest over his dark green robes; he had a horn forehead protector. Naruto panicked, "AHHHH! What are you! Ino stand back!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino and turned her away while facing his back towards the man, Ino squealed as he did this while blushing intensely. "Naruto calm down! This man looks very familiar." Ino explained.

Naruto let go of Ino and blushed light in embarrassment. Ino turned around to study the face's man, the man then said, "This boy looks familiar. Kind of looks like my old student and my god son." He explained while looking at Naruto.

Ino then recognized him, "JIRAIYA!" Ino cried out while giving him a big bear hug that someone would give their grandfather.

"Whoa, I know I'm good with the ladies but I kinda shoot for….. Older girls…... I mean women..." Jiraiya corrected himself quickly on the last part.

Ino jumped off of Jiraiya, "you perv!" She then gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, so then you must know me from my Icha Icha work huh?" He chuckled with egoism.

"Ino you know this guy?" Naruto asked. Ino then realized that she was in the Academy, and that Jiraiya was technically still alive, so she shouldn't be surprised.

"Uh…. Sort of…" Ino said. "What are you doing here?" She asked Jiraiya

"Well I don't think I should tell a couple of strangers about my business." He had a confused look on his face, but shrugged it off. "Anyways, have a nice day."

Jiraiya then continued to walk away, "wait! Can't you at least get these chains off our feet?!" Naruto called out. Jiraiya couldn't hear them, and continued walking away from the two in till out of sight and disappearing into the hard rain.

"So how do you know that guy? He seems like a jerk…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, you'll know later in your life." Ino explained.

"What?"

"Nothing, we need to find a way out of here! And we're going to get that damn Neon back." Ino growled, Ino made sure to change the subject, if they found out that Ino was a time traveler, who knows what could happen to the time line. Kurama or Lee said something about complete chaos, **anarchy** in the timeline.

"Maybe he had a good reason to do it…" Naruto said shyly.

"Well we won't find out if we stay here." Ino replied.

"Where are we going to go?" Naruto questioned.

"I got an idea." Ino said, "but we're going to need teamwork…. After we take our free leg's step, we need to lift this chain at the same time with our other leg. Just follow my lead." Ino explained, Naruto could only nod.

They placed their arms around each other's shoulders, which made them both blush. Ino and Naruto then made their way down the street with their legs chained together; they struggled at first, but got a little better. The villagers looked in disappointment at how this generation turned out, some were amused. Ino ignored them and continued saying to herself, "please be alive…. Please be alive…"

After 10 minutes of struggling to make it to their destination in heavy rain, they finally arrived. "We made it!" Ino cried out.

Naruto then stop in place and looked at where they arrived after huffing from exhaustion. It was a normal little house. "Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Instead of answering, Ino repeated to herself, "please be alive"

"What's 'please be alive' mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just come on." Ino and Naruto went up to the front door.

Ino toke a moment to knock, "PLEASE Kami, let him be alive still…"

Ino knocked on the door and waited, It toke a moment and Ino was about to lose hope in till the door finally opened. An orange spiky haired man that was probably in his late 20s arrived at the front door. "YES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ino cheered.

The man looked at Ino with confusion, "what are you little kids doing out here in the rain, please, come in."

"Ino who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is Yahiko." Ino introduced. Ino knew in the last timeline that Yahiko probably already died by now, but she hoped that the 'things she did in the past changes the future' thing Kurama was talking about would kick in. And it did.

"Boy Ino, you sure do have a lot of friends." Naruto said.

Ino and Naruto stepped inside and Yahiko noticed their leg chains instantly, "why do you guys have leg chains on..?"

"Long story…" Ino sighed.

Ino came inside the house and saw the infamous members from the Akatsuki, Konan and Nagato. Although, if Yahiko is still alive, then the Akatsuki shouldn't be corrupt. The Akatsuki used to be an organization for peace capturing.

"Yahiko, who are these little people?" Konan smiled as she got up and adored them, "you two are sooo cute!" Ino remembered when she use to do this to Sakura's kid… Irony at its best.

"I have no idea, but the blonde one knows me." Yahiko replied.

"They're both blonde you idiot…" Nagato groaned.

"Why do they have leg chains on….?" Konan asked.

"Uh…" Ino was saying, "we know Yahiko cause of his popularity throughout the Leaf Village, with his great leadership with the Akatsuki." Ino lied.

Yahiko placed a hand behind his head and gave them a goofy smile, "aww, just doing my job, heh heh." He said flattered. Konan and Nagato rolled their eyes at his reaction.

"And we'll tell you about the chains if you get them off of us." Ino sighed.

Yahiko nodded, "Deal."

He bent down and grabbed the chains, and crushed them with his bare hands. Naruto watched in amazement, "Wow! How did you do that?! Cou-could you teach me how to do that?"

Yahiko chuckled, "sure thing little man."

"Alright, so what happened was….. Uh, we were protesting for Amegakure's rights and this man with an orange mask and one eye chained us, he was going to keep us as prisoners but we manage to escape. Thank Kami for Naruto here, without him; we would be caged there with other Amegakure children… By the way, he calls himself Tobi, but his real name is Obito Uchiha." Ino said quickly, she usually talks fast while lying.

Naruto gave Ino a shocked look, but Ino gave him a quick menacing look to silence him, her face spoke to him 'I know what I'm doing.' She then looked a Yahiko's face; it was as shocked as Naruto's. "We need to find this guy and take him out!" Yahiko said with determination, the same determination she seen so much in Naruto. But the same 'head in without thinking' as Naruto as well.

"No! We need to get stronger and we need strong people with us. I know some people around this timeline that would be willing to help." Ino explained.

"Timeline? What?" Konan questioned.

"Uhh nothing…" Ino said quickly. "But first, we need to return to back to Konohagakure."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't understand…" Yahiko said.

"Argh, can you just bring us back to the Leaf Village? When we graduate in a few weeks, I'll try to make my way back here in Amegakure and I'll explain everything." Ino said.

The Ame Orphans gave each other a look and then nodded at Ino, "Konan." Yahiko was saying.

"I'm on it." Konan was saying.

Konan placed her hand on Naruto's and Ino's shoulder, before they knew it, they were dispersing into paper. Naruto freaked out a first, but Ino was expecting it. 'I could get use to this Timeline changing stuff.' Ino thought while her body turned to paper.

The next five seconds felt fuzzy, and then pitch black, when the transportation was finished, it felt like she was opening her eyes after going to sleep for five years. The first thing or person she checked on was Naruto, to make sure he was okay. He was feeling his chest, making sure he isn't made of paper. Ino chuckled to herself but then realized where she was, it looked familiar. When she recognized it, her eyes went wide. 'No….. We can't be here… anywhere but here….'

Konan turned her head around and asked, "what in the hell is that?"

Ino was afraid to look at what she was looking at, but then forced herself to turn around. It was the same machine that got her here, the Time Machine…


	9. A Lobby!

'Oh no… oh no... No, no, no…' Ino thought as she looked upon the abandoned machine. Konan received no answer; Naruto turned around at the futuristic item and gasped upon looking at it.

So Konan asked once again, "What. Is. That?"

It toke Ino a few seconds to answer, "It's… a memorial thing us Konohagakure villager have…" Ino replied. Ino really had to lie a lot with the Ame Orphans, they were really questionable about the right things.

Konan gave Ino a weird look, "A memorial for what?" Konan questioned.

"You know…. Dead ninjas..." Ino responded.

"Dead ninjas? They use… whatever this is for dead ninjas?

"Don't you have a place to be or something?" Ino replied quickly.

Konan sighed, "Whatever…" With that Konan dispersed into paper and disappeared.

"Ino… I never saw this before… I don't think it's a memorial..." Naruto said.

Ino glared over at Naruto, "Look Naruto, you need to keep this a secret…" Ino realized that it was currently dark, and that the Academy shouldn't have started yet.

"Wh-why do we need to keep it a secret?" Naruto stuttered, afraid that Ino was going to give him the _glare_.

"That doesn't matter!" Ino then tightly grasp onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well… why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because! If anyone knew…. I'll **stab** you." Ino sounded almost demonic, Naruto's eyes widen with sorrow as he looked straight into Ino's murderous, inhuman, satanic glare.

"O-okay Ino, j-just calm down… I'm s-sure we can hide it, i-if you want." He said slowly.

"Great idea! But how are we going to do that?" Ino asked.

"Well, we could try to bury it. My clones can really assist with that." Naruto looked like he was waiting for an excuse to use his clones all day.

"Alright, alright. It should be about 4:30AM, we got 4 hours till the academy starts…" Ino then released Naruto from her grasp. Naruto groaned as the shot of pain ran up his shoulder.

Naruto nodded and place his hands together while shouting, **"Shadow Clone Justu!"** Two puffs of smoke appeared on his left and right, and out came pale blue clones. They collapsed on the floor and dispersed in smoke.

"Sorry…" Said Naruto sadly, "I thought they would work… I've been practicing the other day…"

"Naruto…." Ino said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "just keep trying, just know that making Shadow Clones is far from impossible." Ino would say something better, but couldn't think of anything better.

"Thanks Ino." He said while giving her his iconic smirk. "You know something, I always thought you hated me, but these last few hours have been really fun. To think, all we were about to do was study." He laughed.

Ino just realized that he was right, all they had to do was study like good children and none of this would happen. "Yeah… thanks Naruto."

"No problem Ino, I don't understand, how come you can't be like this all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Be like what?" Ino asked back.

"You know, adventurous and cool, instead of chasing after that Sasuke jerk." Naruto sighed, "I mean, I haven't been in this many misadventures in a month! But with you, I achieved it in just hours."

"I don't know, I guess I came into my senses…. How come you chase after Sakura all of the time?" Ino slowly asked.

"What? How did you know about that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto… everybody knows… Just answer the question." Ino sighed.

"Well, I don't know. I just…. Like her." Naruto blushed while talking.

Ino sighed, 'I better save this conversation for when I'm 17.' Ino thought to herself.

"But anyways, I'm kind of glad we didn't just study for the Pre-Exam." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Wait! We need the test!" Ino forgot completely about it.

Ino then scrambled through her pockets, praying that Neon forgot to grab it. She felt paper in her left pocket; she quickly snatched it out of pocket. "Yes!"

She unfolded it; all of her hopes for becoming a ninja were crushed. "What does it say?!" Naruto questioned.

Ino quickly crumbled up the paper and shoved it in her pocket. Naruto didn't question any farther, "Nothing…. We got 4 hours, just enough time to **kill** Neon, and grab the test from his bloody hands. Then we continue to stomp the living crap out of him, just so we won't get the test dirtier than it already is."

Naruto gulped, and could do nothing but nod. Ino groaned as she looked at the Time Machine, if only she hid it before, but she honestly forgot about it. Before doing anything, she slowly rubbed her temples and then said, "Alright… we can do this."

**6:57**

"We did terrible…" Naruto sighed.

The machine was rioted with dirt and leaves; it still had chords sticking out of it, and drew even more attention to it. "Whatever… We'll come back for it. I'm tired; we'll sleep for 30 minutes…" Ino explained.

Ino slowly made her way to the floor where she would sleep, she would not mind the dirty grass and possibility of bugs just for this once.

"Yeah…. Let's sleep for a just….. 30 minutes…" Naruto said slowly while making his way to the ground, they both slowly closed their eyes.

-/-

Ino's eyes opened slowly, she saw misty fog with only the little space her eyelids gave her. Ino also heard a loud _'SHHUUU' _sound in front of her. She groaned as she rise from the ground, she had a second long migraine. She then shot her eyes wide open after realizing Naruto was nowhere in sight. There was a waterfall right in front of her; the area she was in was forest like. Water surrounded her, and it was so clean that Ino could see herself as if it was a mirror.

She woke up on a lily pad facing the waterfall, when she turned around she came face to face with Kurama. **"Welcome to The Lobby Ino."**

"Kurama!... Where are we?" Ino asked.

Kurama chuckled, **"I just told you kit, The Lobby."**

"The Lobby is a lily pad?" Ino understood exactly how she ended up here, she remembered Kurama talking about 'Instead of sleeping, you go to the Lobby'.

**"Hah hah…" Kurama's chuckled sound harsh and was hard to listen to, but it then turned cold and expressionless, "no." **

"Then… why am I here?"

**"This is for beginning Lobbyers, you have to be conducted by the Tailed Demon that you're hosting or the person who had sex with the host." **

"You make it sound dirty..."

**"Grow up Ino, it was dirty. I was trapped inside of Naruto the entire time, heh heh, I witness the things you've done to my kit. Well, I don't know if I can call him a kit anymore." **

"EW! Kurama your disgusting!" Ino stopped herself from saying anything else bad about Kurama, "J-Just send me to the Lobby, you already told me about the stupid assassins and stuff."

**"Oh, I guess I did huh. Well, did you ever manage to kill the assassin?" **

"Uh… what?"

**"The assassin, did you kill him?" **

"Uh… yeah, of course I did." Ino chuckled nervously.

Kurama nodded towards the platinum blond, without warning, Ino's mind and vision went completely black for a full five seconds and then she regained her vision.

Ino was dropped straight on her face, "Arghh! You could have warned me…. Ow…"

Ino slowly raised her head, and saw a kingdom and a giant metal gate. It was at least twenty times bigger than Konohagakure's, Ino slowly picked herself up. "Whoa…. What in the world?"

Kurama walked up next to Ino, he wasn't a fox anymore, but instead a woman. She was taller than Ino, she had a beautiful, sparkle red dress with nine tails hanging from below, and she had amazing orange red hair. Ino looked at her with surprise. "K-Kurama..?"

"Please Ino, call me Kyuubi." Her voice was lovely, it made Ino feel safe and gave her a motherly vibe.

"Is that what your friends call you?" Ino asked.

Kyuubi's looked at Ino and then gave her a demonic glare, "no."

"Wha-what?" Ino was confused, she thought Kurama would make a full personality change, but by that look, it seems she turned for the worst.

"You are not my friend. I have no friends, and I want it to stay that way. If you ever consider me a 'friend', I cut out your tongue and eat you, and use your tongue as a napkin." Kyuubi said with a stale expression.

Ino didn't say anything for a full five seconds, but then finally brought herself to reply, "U-um… okay… I-I can deal w-with that."

"Okay, and stop stuttering, it makes you look weak. The weak dies, do you want to die Ino?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Uh… No.. No I don't." Ino responded, Kyuubi nodded and then walked up in front of the door.

Two Gargoyles where beside the gate, one of them asked, "who stands there?" the left one asked.

"Its 'Who Goes There' you idiot, and stand up straight! You look like you don't want to be at your job." Kyuubi nagged.

"Its cause we don't want to be here." The one on the right sighed.

"What was that?!" Kyuubi snapped.

"N-nothing Miss Kyuubi…" He said quickly.

"What did I say about stuttering?!" Kyuubi shouted.

The two gargoyles groaned, and answered at the same time, "Ones who stutter… Gets their hearts made into butter."

"Good… Now open the damn gate! OR I'll open your damn heads." Kyuubi growled.

The gate shot right open and revealed a place that looks wonderful. "Wow, this is the Lobby?" Ino asked.

"It's sure as hell ain't Heaven or Hell." Kyuubi answered. "Now, since you killed that kit Neon, you should have enough to rent out an apartment."

"But aren't I only here for the night? Why would I need an apartment?" Ino questioned. "Also, by the way. I need to stay here only for 30 minutes in the… 'human world'. Then send me back."

"8 Hours, every night, you need somewhere to stay, I know how you filthy humans love your space." Kyuubi growled. "And... okay."

"Well… do you mind letting me stay.. At you're… 'Place'." Ino asked.

"Why?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Well… I want to save up for a big house." Ino lied, once again.

"You're lying. But if you're welling to lie to the great 9 tailed demon, then I recommend you talk to the Head of the Lobby." Kyuubi replied.

"Well, who is that?!" Ino asked.

"Oh, looks like your 30 minutes are up." Kyuubi informed.

"What-?" Before Ino could say anything else she went into pitch blackness and awoke on the ground.

She looked around and saw Naruto still sleeping on the floor, the sun was rising. "Naruto! Naruto!" Ino shouted.

She eventually awaken Naruto, "What?" he groaned.

Ino picked him up off of the ground, "come on… we're going to get Neon back."


End file.
